


Let Me Shut You Up

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Caning, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Michael lets Ryan indulge in sensory deprivation, one of his favorite kinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day fourteen. The prompt was sensory deprivation.

“You know how much I love this,” Ryan cooed with a smile. 

Michael, kneeling in front of him, nodded.

“I want to make you happy,” he replied. 

“Good, good. Now, stay still.”

Ryan snapped the rope in his hands, and Michael winced. Ryan moved around to behind him, pulling his wrists together sharply, wrapping them in the rope. Michael felt his back arch as Ryan pulled them down to his ankles and began binding them together, tightly. 

“Not too much strain, I hope,” Ryan said, grinning. 

“Mmm, I’ll live,” Michael replied. 

Ryan grabbed up a thin strip of fabric, pulling it in front of Michael’s eyes and tying it behind his head. 

“Can’t see?”

“No,” Michael replied, turning his head. 

“Good, now let me shut you up,” Ryan murmured, pressing a ball gag into Michael’s mouth. He carefully connected it in the back, tugging the straps to jostle his head. Michael made a choked whine.

Ryan stepped away silently, picking up a thin cane. He dragged the tip up Michael’s chest, flicking his nipples. 

Michael made a sharp sound around the gag. Ryan took a step so that his next move would be unexpected. So deprived of his senses and self-control, it was easy to surprise and fluster Michael. 

Ryan delivered a stringing smack with the cane on the crest of Michael’s shoulder blades. Michael made a choked squeal, shifting on his knees to avoid pitching forward. 

Ryan smiled and held in a laugh, not wanting Michael to hear anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
